


Johanna Megan

by Bellaledrid



Series: A Love That Last Forever [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: Introducing Johanna Megan Smoak-Queen - Felicity and Oliver's 2 year old daughter
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: A Love That Last Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539361
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Johanna Megan

  
Johanna Megan grew quickly. To Felicity it seemed only yesterday that she was lying in the hospital in the extreme agony of a nineteen hour labour. And yet somehow, Johanna was turning 2 in less than a month. She had inherited Oliver's fearlessness and spent most of each day running around in their garden or on the massive climbing frame that Oliver and John had built once Johanna had started to walk. On the unfortunate days when the weather was too bad to go outside, Johanna had taken to climbing around the house instead. She had nearly given Felicity a heart attack more than once when she found her little girl climbing up the stairs via the banister.

Thankfully, Johanna wasn't completely Oliver. She had inherited a decent amount of her mother's brains. Johanna was learning at a pace much beyond her years and Felicity worried that she would lead the same lonely childhood as herself. It was hard to make friends when everyone in the class is at least three years older than you.

Unlike Felicity however, Johanna was the most socially adapt 2 year old anyone had ever met. She said please and thank you (most of the time), she was friendly and played with anyone who was willing, and rarely interrupted people's conversations. Johanna was in Felicity's eyes, the perfect child. She may have been a little biased, but she didn't care. 

* * *

Felicity woke up to the sound of her alarm. 6 am. She rolled over and buried her head in Oliver's shoulder, tucking her body against his side. He chuckled, twisting to wrap his arms around her.

"We need to get up, Felicity." Oliver said. "I have a council meeting at 9."

"Five more minutes." She grumbled in reply. "I hate council meeting days."

"I know you do, but we need to get up if we are going to get Johanna ready to go in time." Johanna was spending the day at Thea's because Oliver and Felicity both had unavoidable work meetings and Johanna was never suitably occupied by a colouring book and pencils for long enough. They knew this from experience. "Come on. Go take a shower and I'll have a cup of coffee ready for you when you get out."

"Your too good to me."

"Not really, it's just self preservation. I know what your like if you don't get caffeine." He ducked the pillow Felicity threw at him and headed down the corridor to Johanna's room.

Felicity reluctantly dragged herself from their bed and into the bathroom, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her skin. She showered quickly, the thought of hot coffee giving her strength for the day ahead. Two meetings followed by a conference call, then another meeting (which may or may not have a physical demonstration of their progress) and a visit from a potential investor. Plus, all of the paper work she had to do in response to those meetings. She would be lucky to find time for lunch. She loved the challenge of running her own company, she really did, but days like these made her wish to be back in the IT department at Queen Consolidated.

Felicity dressed in a fitted grey dress with coloured panels on either side; a favourite of Oliver's. She tied her hair up in her signature ponytail before heading downstairs for that cup of coffee. Which would inevitably turn into two or three. Pausing in the kitchen doorway, she watched Oliver making pancakes whilst Johanna sat on his shoulders directing him as to what shape to make them.

"How many pancakes to you want?" Oliver asked.

"2!" Johanna said. "I told you that already."

"Not you, Mum." Felicity smiled softly, of course he had known she was there.

"Mummy!" Johanna exclaimed.

Felicity walked over to her family and carefully lifted Johanna and lowered her to the floor whilst pressing a kiss gently against Oliver's lips.

"2 please, but do Jo's first. She'll take longer to eat and you need to leave early if you're going to get across town to Thea's before heading to City Hall.

"I wanna go with Daddy." Johanna pouted.

"I've got a very boring council meeting, sweetie. Trust me, you will have much more fun with Aunt Thea."

* * *

Oliver was right. Johanna had a brilliant day playing dress up, watching princess movies and eating as much pizza as she could (but that last part was a secret). It was a much better day than Felicity's. Firstly, the person she was supposed to be meeting with at 9 was half an hour late. Then the servers crashed due to some idiot, an idiot named David Mills who was going to be fired very shortly if Felicity had her way, so she spent the next hour crawling around in the server room fixing that mess. Which meant that her second meeting had to be postponed. The conference call overran and the last meeting was cancelled due to an unexplained malfunction in the new tech they were developing, so she had her rearranged second meeting then. The only good point of the day was the 20 minutes she had for lunch, which she ate with Oliver after he picked up Big Belly Burger for the both of them.

Collapsing exhausted onto the sofa in the living room, Felicity toed off her heels and rubbed at her feet, trying to regain some feeling in them. Johanna sat on the arm of the sofa babbling on about her day. Felicity just closed her eyes and let her daughter's words flow over her. Oliver knelt down beside her, taking one foot at a time in his hands and continued what she had started. Sighing contently, she decided this was the best way to end a day; curled up at home surrounded by Johanna and Oliver. What could be better?


End file.
